The Nature of Alice Academy
by SimplySarahKim
Summary: Momo Hajimari is the new girl at Gakuen Alice, but why did she come so soon after Mikan? Why won't she show her Alice? How does she know Natsume? Why is such a sweet-looking girl in the Dangerous Ability class? And most importantly, is she going to be friends with the group or is she just another simple pawn of the ESP?
1. New Student?

**Heyo, guys and girls reading this! This is my first story on this website, so please give me some constructive critisism! Um, the story might seen a little dull at first, but not to worry, I have many ideas brewing. Ehehehehe~**

**I don't own ****_Gakuen Alice_****. Higuchi Tachibana managed to publish it first.**

**Please review/follow/favorite this story!**

**If anyone is intrested, I'm looking for a beta that doesn't mind sporadic updates!**

**(Momo, my OC, will be shown on a link in my profile, if you'd like to see what she looks like.)**

**Sarah Xx.**

* * *

"WHAAAAATTTT?!"

The students of Class B all stared at Narumi in shock, but none more so than Mikan Sakura.

"Na-Narumi-sensei?!" Mikan gasped. She looked up beseechingly at him. Why would he do that to her? Didn't he like her?

"Sorry, Mikan-chan." Narumi said cheerfully, not sounding at all apologetic. "All of the other students already have partners, so Natsume was the only one left."

She gaped at him soundlessly, too appalled for words. Remembering her 'partner', she spun around to face him, expecting refusal and outrage. However, Natsume, with his face covered by the Alice Nullifying mask, simply grunted.

"Like I care."

Mikan's heart shattered. She could almost see what was supposed to be a wonderful time at Alice Academy turn into a living hell for her. With her head hanging low, she slunk back to her seat beside Natsume and sat down quietly.

"Right!" Narumi clapped. "Now that that's settled, I have an important announcment."

Important announcment? Everybody straightened up in their seats, curious. Even Mikan's ears pricked, intrested in to what Narumi was going to say.

"We have a new student!"

There was instant uproar. Another student, so soon after Mikan had just come? Why, that was just plain unheard of!

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Why another new student?"

"What's their Alice?"

"Quiet! Your questions _will_ be answered soon enough." Narumi raised his voice to be heard over the class' questions.

"Come in, please!" He shouted towards the door.

The door opened to reveal a petite girl with fair skin. Her eyes were a bright jade-green and her short, wavy hair was raven-black. Two red hair ribbons that matched the red of her uniform's skirt hung in her hair

She quietly walked up next to Narumi and stood there calmly, easily ignoring the class' stares.

"Everyone, this is the new student." Narumi stepped aside to let the new student introduce herself.

"Hello, everybody. My name is Momo Hajimari." She said in a clear voice. Before she could finish her introduction, though, Sumire shot her hand up in the air.

"What's your Alice?" She demanded quickly. Momo opened her mouth to answer, but Narumi quickly cut her off.

"Momo-chan would prefer not to say, Sumire-chan."

She huffed. "Fine, then what's your Star Rank?"

"Special." Momo answered.

"Wha- how- but-!" Sumire floundered a bit, looking shocked. The new student was on the same rank as Natsume-kun?! "Wh-what Ability Class are you in?"

"Dangerous Ability."

Now the entire class was shocked. The new (harmless-looking) student was a Special Star, in the Dangerous Ability class, and possessed an unknown Alice?

When no one else asked any questions, Narumi pointed out Momo's seat, which was the one that happened to be in front of Mikan. Mikan smiled with uncontainable glee. A new student meant a new friend who wouldn't bully her!

When Momo was just about to take her seat, she made eye contact with Natsume. Mikan sucked in a sharp breath, ready to warn her of Natsume's evilness, but Momo's next move both baffled _and_ quieted her.

Momo nodded at him. "Natsume."

He grunted. "Momo."

With the entire class staring at them with shock (again), Momo calmy took her seat and faced the front of the class, like there was nothing out of the ordinary happening.

_Well, she's... intresting._ Mikan thought.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! Next chapter is in Momo's POV and maybe you'll find out what her Alice is? ;)**


	2. Dodgeball

**Sorry, this chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped it to be.**

**If you'd like to know what Momo looks like, go on my profile.**

**A big, huge, gigantic thank you to all of the reveiwers; I didn't expect so many of them!**

**Sarah Xx.**

* * *

**(Momo's POV)**

"Tell us what your Alice is!"

"No."

"C'mon, please?"

"Again, no."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

I blew my bangs out of my eyes in exasperation. For the past few days, the students of Class B had been trying to not-so-subtly weasel the secret of my Alice out of me to no avail. It had quickly gotten irritating after their first few attempts.

"No." I stated clearly. Looking disappointed, the small crowd around me slowly dispersed.

As I rolled my eyes in annoyance, the sound of cheerful giggling caught my attention.

"Are they still asking about your Alice, Momo?" Mikan Sakura asked brightly.

While the majority of the students were annoying, I had quickly become fast friends with Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan's cheerfulness and Hotaru's clever mind made it easy to build a strong friendship.

"You have _no_ idea." I groaned.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows. "Why don't you just tell them, and us, what your Alice is? Wouldn't that just be easier?"

I thought for a moment. "It would be easier, but it would bring unwanted and unneeded attention." I decided not to mention Persona's order of keeping my Alice hidden.

"Well, don't worry, Momo." Mikan delcared. "I have a great idea that'll make everyone in this class friends!" Before Hotoru or I could stop her, Mikan ran to Natsume, a determined glint in her hazel eyes.

.

.

.

I sighed. "This plan is going to get Mikan injured, isn't it."

Hotaru simply nodded.

~OXO~

"Dodgeball?" Natsume asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head at Mikan's niave plan. She had asked him to play a game of dodgeball with her, and right now, he wasn't looking so enthusiastic.

"Yeah!" She smiled. "Exercise is fun and it'll help us forget a lot of bad things. Besides, dangerous deceptions would disappear, t-"

"Idiot!" One boy interupted. "Who would want to play with you? Just get outta here!"

He threw an empty juice can at her head. I saw Mikan's eye twitch, showing her anger."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh." Mikan let out an creepy laugh. "It's because you know you can't win in this game, that's why you're running away. Weaklings."

I watched in amusement as the boy turned an intresting shade of purple and started to shout, insisting that he could beat her easily.

"Fine, prove it then!" Mikan shouted.

~OXO~

"If I win, there will be no more bullying!" Mikan shouted, a fire burning in her eyes. I simply stood off to the side, watching as Mikan laid down the stakes.

"All right, if we win, then your team has to be our slaves." One of Natsume's friends smirked. Mikan looked a bit wary, but didn't protest.

"Who's going to be on your team, No-Star?" He jeered. I stepped forward, giving him a cold look.

"I am. Got a problem with that?" He shook his head, looking frightened. While Mikan attacked me in a giant hug, I saw a few of the nicer kids in the class approach us.

"We- we want to join your team." One girl, Nonoko-san said.

"Yeah." Her friend Anna-san chimed in. "Before Mikan-chan and Momo-san came, no one really said anything, even if they were unsatisfied with the class. But now, with you here, I think everything will get better."

I smiled, touched by their words. While Mikan thanked them tearily, I assisted Inchou with pulling Hotaru out of one of her weird inventions.

Dragging a disgruntled Hotaru over, I noticed that Natsume's quiet friend, Ruka Nogi, had somehow joined our team, surprisingly enough.

"Alright!" Mikan cheered. "Mikan's team has seven members. Game start!"

~OXO~

"Nonoko-chan, are you okay?" Mikan asked. The ball the other team had thrown managed to swerve around completely and hit Nonoko-san's fingers.

"That ball moved towards me, it was so weird." Her words confirmed my suspicions. The other team was cheating.

"Aah!" I turned quickly to see Anna-san trip over the ball and scrape her knees. While Inchou and Mikan fussed over her, I spotted Sumire and one of the boys that had the telekenesis Alice high-five discreetly.

Anger caused me to forget my earlier thoughts and I placed my hand out in front of me and drew it up, amost like I was pulling a string. While the Sumire and theother boy conspired together, long tendrils of ivy erupted from the ground and coiled around them, rendering them helpless. I smirked as they flailed around wildly, trying to get down. Hearing a sudden quiet, I looked up to see everone staring at me in shock.

"Uh... and now you know my Alice!" I said faux-cheerfully. Before they could react, I seized the dodgeball and threw it at the other team, restarting the game and distracting everyone. As I turned my attetion to the game, Natsume caught my eye.

_Persona's going to punish you._ He mouthed, knowing Persona's temper.

I grimaced, because I knew he was right. I had disobeyed Persona, so I had to be punished.

* * *

**Ah ha! Now you Know what kind of Alice Momo has: the Nature Alice. It's basically control over nature like Natsume's Fire Alice.**

**Please reveiw! It feeds my soul and helps me to type faster!**


End file.
